Various types of devices for storing and dispensing sanitizers are known, and they are often designed for specific types of sanitizing means. For example, pumps or spray nozzles can be attached to containers of different sizes and shapes to enable delivery of fluid sanitizers, including liquid and gel-type sanitizers. In particular, alcohol-based gels can be squirted from a manual or automatic pump dispenser into a user's hands, which evaporate when the hands are rubbed together for cleaning. In addition, wipe or towel dispensers can be used to provide, for example, paper towels or cleanser-moistened wipes for hand cleaning, and hand wipe dispensers of various sizes and functions are common. The packaging is designed depending on the desired application. For example, for wet wipes, the dispenser must also ensure that the wipes do not dry out substantially over time.
Hand sanitizers, either fluid or wipes, are particularly useful when soap, water, and towels are not available. This most often occurs when a user is traveling, particularly with children. However, providing sanitizers in a compact, portable package for ready use is challenging. Liquid sanitizers can evaporate or spill when carried, for example, in a pocket or purse, and wet wipes can similarly become dried out and unusable. Furthermore, use of one type of sanitizer is often insufficient for the user's needs. For example, it is often desirable to have both a liquid sanitizer and a dry wipe available to more fully remove dirt and grime on one's hands. The need for storing and dispensing multiple types of sanitizers in one package is particularly challenging, especially in an easy to carry form. In addition, since single purpose containers must be disposed when empty, adding waste and cost, it would be particularly desirable for a multi-use dispenser to house multiple products in one.
As people become increasingly interested in preventing the spread of germs, there is a need for a sanitizer dispensing device that is portable and capable of storing and dispensing both a wet hand sanitizing fluid and a dry wipe or towel for thorough hand cleansing.